Graham Garrett
Graham Garrett is an antagonist from Season 5 of Smallville, appearing in the episode "Fade." Also known as The Chameleon, he is a metahuman assassin who possesses the ability to turn invisible at will, allowing him to get close to his targets without being detected. He is portrayed by Alex Scarlis. History A year prior to the events of ''"Fade", ''Smallville was struck by a second meteor shower. Graham was passing through town at the time and was exposed to kryptonite radiation, blessing him with the power to cloak himself and become invisible. This power became extremely useful in Graham's line of work, namely assassination. He had built up a considerable fortune after carrying out multiple hits for a number of large corporations and his new invisibility power made it possible for him to get close to his targets, kill them, and get away without anyone else noticing. In 2006, Graham was on his way to kill a witness to a crime in Metropolis. As he was crossing the road, a car came speeding towards him and he would have been killed had he not been saved by Clark Kent. Graham was extremely grateful to Clark and promised to repay him. Ironically, because Clark had saved his life, Graham was able to kill the witness he had been sent after. Afterwards, Graham sent a plasma TV and entertainment set to Clark as an anonymous gift to thank him for saving his life. He would later meet Clark again to find that Clark had returned the gift and insisted he be allowed to treat Clark, admitting him to a party in his penthouse in Metropolis and trying to set him up with a girl. Clark declined Graham's offer, telling him about his breakup with Lana Lang. Graham then decided that he would repay Clark by kiling Lana's current lover: Lex Luthor. Unfortunately, Lana saw Graham before he could kill Lex and Clark went to stop him when she ID'd him. After Clark confronted Graham about what he was, he spied on him and Chloe Sullivan to learn more about what they knew, such as his vulnerability to kryptonite. He used that to stop Clark, then went after Lana and Lex. Death Graham attacked Lana and Lex while they were at the Smallville Medical Center. Lex, however, had kept a gun by his bedside and randomly fired off several rounds in the hopes of hitting his invisible assailant. A round had hit Graham in the stomach, causing him to bleed out. Lex and Lana then tried to escape, but Graham followed them into the hallway holding Lex's gun, firing the last bullet. Clark, having been freed from the shallow grave that Graham left him in, had arrived just in time to rush into the path of the bullet and stop it, moving so fast that Lex and Lana didn't see him. Graham then collapsed to the floor, dying of blood loss. Category:TV Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:TV Deaths Category:Superhumans Category:Villains Category:Smallville Category:Killers Category:Death by Shooting Category:Bled to Death Category:Slow Deaths Category:Painful Deaths